deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Dragon Heiron
Background A black dragon that inhabits the mountain range between Boruenan Forest territory, Silga kingdom and Oyugock dukedom (of Shiga kingdom). Appearance Heiron is a large black dragon that's about 100 meters long from the tip of the horn on its head to its tail. Plot Boruenan Forest Satou--as Nanashi--ventures from the campsite of him and his companions when they travel towards Boruenan Forest. To prevent further monster attacks on the airship they are using to get there, right after defeating several horn snakes and a wyvern already, he decides to make preemptive strikes by culling all strong monsters that may obstruct the airship and the airspace. Satou quickly notices an abnormality; where there's an increasing number of monsters migrating and bordering the hidden villages in the forest and it would only be a matter of time before the villages are annihilated. The reason being the monsters are having their territory reduced because of a black dragon. They both incidentally meet when the black dragon hunts down a wyvern as its meal; noticing and glaring at Satou it assesses him to be a powerful person and even somehow deducing him to be a hero. With a slight surprise that Satou understands dragon language it initiates a fight, when Satou tries to negotiate, it states that it is an inevitable fate for dragons and heroes to fight when they meet. The black dragon starts with the offensive with Black Flame (Breath) a magic capable of hollowing mountains which also destroys two out the eight flexible shields Satou enacts as defense. Furthermore, it attacks with its tail which Satou endures then right after he begins his assault of kicks assaulting the area around the dragon's heart but with natural strong magical defense only it scales were broken. Satou then flings the black dragon towards a mountain and in response the dragon fires back a compound elemental magic lightning and darkness magic slipping through Satou's flexible armour and burning his leather armour inside. Finally, Satou concludes the dragon is beyond reasoning in its current state and then begins to corner the dragon with Hammer when it tries to fly, dropping it to ground which causes a 150-meters radius crater following up with more Hammer and Stun, breaking the dragon's spirit. The black dragon enjoying the fight, comparing it to its fight with the heavenly dragons in the past, where it was the last time it was pushed to its limits. However, understanding it was running out of options, in desperation it casts the darkness magic, Snap, a magic similar to Whip (used by No-Life King Zen), where jet black feelers materialize from the shadow of the mountain wrapping Satou. It then intends to finish off Satou with its fangs, which in myths, is capable of penetrating through everything, capable of destroying the demon lord; known as the ultimate blade. Easily smashing Satou's flexible shield and flexible armour, the fangs near towards his shoulders but just before its reach, he counterattacks by driving his fist towards the dragon breaking its fangs which also injures its mouth and ending the fight with a roundhouse kick which faints the black dragon. Satou waits for the dragon for nearly a hour to wake up but realizes that it is playing dead as the dragon has become extremely weary of its triumphant opponent. Satou reminded of dragons fondness for alcohol, ironically, tries to gain the black dragon's goodwill by offering Slayer a strong liquor from Oyugock's capital. The black dragon, maintaining its dignity, begrudgingly accepts the liquor, commending the taste; it then proclaims that dragon liquor won't lose out to the taste and using its magic, Spring (Soul Well), summons dragon spring liquor to Satou's delight. Satou proceeds to prepare a feast of a whole wyvern and 200 kilograms of grilled whale meat which later becomes a drinking party, where Satou mainly plays listener as the black dragon narrates its battle stories. The fight between the two had lasted half a day, with the feast leading to the next morning, the both decide to part ways; not before bestowing names on each other: Satou names the black dragon Heiron, a privilege only those the dragon finds as equal are allowed to do so, and in turn Heiron gives Satou the name Kuro. It was the name of a child, the black dragon raised on a whim 900 years ago. Since this name is pronounced with definite Japanese language, that child--Satou hypothesize--might have been a reincarnated person. Skills *Flame (Breath) *Spring (Soul Well) *Magic: Dragon *Magic: Dragon **Snap *Magic: Dragon *Magic: Dragon Trivia * When Black Dragon Heiron, for an unknown reason got close to the world tree of Boruenan Forest, thunder clouds descended upon the dragon, and half of its top scales were torn. The dragon proclaimed to have been in pain for 100 years until it was time for shedding. * Satou make some high-quality dragon powders from Heiron's broken scale that dropped during battle * Keeping with Satou's poor naming sense like how he named Liza, Pochi, and Tama; he literally named the Black Dragon, the Chinese name for "Black Dragon" as 黑 hēi—Black, 龙 lóng—Dragon = Heiron. Note: Rs and Ls sound the same in Japanese, both pronounced with L sound.'' '' So in other words, Black Dragon Heiron (or the alt translation Heilong), is like calling him "Black Dragon Black Dragon", an example of RAS syndrome (Redundant Acronym Syndrome). Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Male